In the area of wireless telecommunication electromagnetic waves in the microwave region are used to transfer information. An essential part of the telecommunication device is thus the antenna configuration, which enables the reception and the transmission of electromagnetic waves.
Future telecommunication devices are expected to satisfy a couple of improvements at the same time. On the one hand they are expected to be smaller than today which also means that their antenna configuration has to shrink in size. On the other hand their radiation efficiency is expected to be higher, and their frequency bandwidth to be larger than today.
Higher radiation efficiency ensures a longer life of the batteries of a hand-held telecommunication device. A higher frequency bandwidth enables a multiband operation, for example an operation both in the GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) frequency band, the DCS (Digital Communication System) frequency band, and the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) frequency band. As the frequency bandwidth and the efficiency of an antenna configuration depend on the antenna configuration concept and on the absolute size of the antenna configuration, a compromise has to be found between the size on the one hand, and the above-mentioned properties on the other hand. As an example, a smaller antenna configuration leads to a smaller bandwidth in most antenna configuration designs.
Patent document EP 1 289 053 A2 discloses an SMD-antenna configuration comprising a ceramic substrate on which ceramic substrate metallic strip conductors are printed. This printed wire antenna configuration being designed as a dual-band antenna: The strip conductors having a width and a length for enabling the stimulation both of a fundamental mode and a second harmonic.